Detention in the Shower Room
by Xsuicide-kittenX
Summary: This is a tale of Draco and Harry...shall we say getting to know each other...yes getting to know each other...


**_Disclaimer:_** The characters of this Fanfiction belong to J.K. Rowling.Yada yada yada, blah blah blah,you all know the drill...**_ON WITH THE STORY!_**

**Chapter One:**

_**The Incident Without Accident**_

"Harry! Look out!", cried a voice, just as a bludger flew inches by Harry's left ear.

"Hey!", he exclaimed and made a sharp turn to see what imbasile had whacked a bludger at him.And who should he see but Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Seeker. He lunged at him with impecable force. They tumbled around in the air for a bit and fell the 10 feet to the ground. After a brief catching of breath, they were on top of each other again...(which sounds a bit bad but, hey, get your mind out of the gutter till later!)Just as it seemed that Potter had taken contol and was momentarily winning,a bright light caused him to fly backward onto his incredibly tight bottom.

"What the bloody he-" he started.

"I wouldn't finish that comment Mr. Potter," commented a very peeved off Professor Minerva McGonnagell, "and if you would both kindly follow me."

"But Professor! He tryed to kill me with a bludger," explained Harry.

"He attacked me and knocked me off my broom! I could've died when i fell, like, 100 feet," shouted Malfoy in protest.

"Oh please! It was more like 10 feet you pussy," even though he too was feeling the pain of the fall.

"Just because I can score more pussy than you is no reason to be jealous," snarled back the sexy blonde

"Oh you call Pansy a score! Now I've heard everything! Anyone could have her! I've even had her a few times! Not that I'd do it a again, just pointing out is all."

"Why you low down peice of-"

"Boys!" screamed the Professor, whom they had both seemed to forgot about. She grabbed both of their ears and said calmly, "Please shut your pottymouths and follow me!"(which in reality they had no choice)

With a chorus of "ow's" they reluctanly allowed themselves to be dragged up to the castle.

Once in the office of the partially calm Professor attemped to see how the whole situation started. What she ended up getting was a big arguement that ended with "Shove it Potter!" and "Crame it in your cramhole Malfoy!" and a "BOYS!" from the professor.

"Thirty-five points from each of your houses and one weeks detention cleaning the Quidditch showers. Starting next week," said Minerva after she had put a Silencing Charm on them. She turned on her heel and strolled out of the room before returning to the door and casually saying, "And did I forget to metion your are to serve the detetions without magic? Have fun boys!". Then she un-hexed them and marched the rest of the way out of her office.

Once the boys relized they could talk again, all hell broke loose.

"Potter you great git! Look what you've done! Now we have to clean the showers like common muggles!If that woman thinks for one second that I'm going to work with you she can kiss my pureblood ass!"

Draco looked sexy angry. NO! Not sexy! His girlfriend Hermione is sexy...She's a girl and hot! He said "Malfoy I think we should just do it with out complaining. If we resist it will just get us in more trouble."

_"**WHAT?** _Your going to let her push us around?"

"I'm not letting her push me around I'm paying the consequences for my actions! You should do the same!"

"I'm not even going to dignify that comment with a response..." muttered Draco as he turned and left Harry wondering what the big deal was. And how much Draco worked out to get his bottom that hot.But wait! No! Draco Malfoy was not hot he was the enemy! **_GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD, GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD!_**

Harry spent the weekend wondering if Malfoy was actually going to show up for the detetion. If he was going to get to spend a whole week with him.Why was he thinking these thoughts when he could be with Hermione anytime?Have her anytime of day? He thought about it so much that he forgot to study for his Potions end of semester exam and bombed it. When anybody asked him what was wrong, he simply lied and said he was tired from the night before.

On Sunday he was completely mad. He was sitting on the common room couch staring into the fireplace before dinner when Ron suprised him.

"Are you high mate? Have you been doing drugs with Seamus again?"

"No Ron I'm just tired. I stayed up late last night."

"Harry, you went to bed before dinner. It was 5:30 at the latest. So what's really wrong? You know that you can trust me..."

"...I think that I might...have a crush on Malfoy."

"..."

"I know... I don't know what to tell 'Mione..."

"Er- mate? I thought that you were straight? And Malfoy is the enemy! How can you like him after all the hell he's put you through?"

"I know it doesn't make sense...I like...girls! What the bloody fuck is going on inside my head?"

"Er..."

"Yeah! That's what I thought you'd say...How could you know if I don't even know?" Harry asked angerly as he stood to his feet.

"Come on pal! You know that I wasn't-" squeaked Ron while flinching as Harry walked closer to him.

"-Yeah I know, Ron, I know" he huffed before storming up to his room. Harry flung himslef onto his bed and screamed into the mattress as hard as he could. He screamed 'till his throat went hoarse. Then fell into a deep sleep.

"_Come on Harry, let's have some fun!" teased Malfoy and reached for Harry's unbuttoned pants. He unzipped them and slipped them off effortlessly. Eyeing the growing bludge in his own pants Harry tried to cover himself and calm down. Draco made it difficult by slowly leaning towards his crotch with those irresistable lips. Once Harry's guard was down Malfoy had no problem ripping of the last of his clothing and examining the marvelous boy in the full. Draco slowly lowered his head to the thumping cock and blew a burst of warm air onto it. After a brief suspensful pause Draco took **all** of Harry into his mouth and bobbed his incredibly handsome head up and down. It wasn't long before Harry was clutching to bedsheets and rtrying not to lose it yet. But a very deep swallow of his member from the sexy Slytherin sent him over the edge, moaning and screaming..._

"Harry! Harry! Are you okay?" shouted a voice that jolted him out of his fantasy. He suddenly became aware of the fact that he was being shaken.

"WHaaaa-TTT?" he whined.

"Are you okay?" asked a red blob in front of him. He began to search around for his glaases, and once successful, putting them on he saw a very confused Ron Weasly.

"Of course I am! What the bloody hell were to shaking me for? I thought I was in an earthquake or something!"

"Harry you were screaming, or moaning, or something in between! I thought you were having a seizure of some sort!"

"No Ron I was having...a weird dream. Just forget it okay? Let's go to dinner."

"Don't you mean brakfast mate? You've been asleep since yesterday."

"What ever lets just go...I'm starving!"

The weekend wasn't exactly heaven for Malfoy either. For one reason or another he couldn't wait to see Potter in detetion. Just thinking of the charming Gryffindor bending over to scrub the floor. Then relizing who he was fantasizing about he was instantly disgusted with himself. What was wrong with him? Potter...an ememy to Voldemort, his master. But boy did he have a nice body.

Malfoy was debating whether or not to go to detetion later that day when Pansy approched him. Pansy was one of his good friends, and she was quite attractive too. Malfoy knew that he could have a go at her whenever he wanted, which was about twice a month, and she made it worth his while...

"Malfoy, are you going to go to detetion or not? Because if you are then better get going."

"Buzz off Pansy, I'm not sure yet..." he said while searching his mind for an excuse.

"Come on, I'll walk you down." she offered turning and dragging him with her.

"Fine..." said Malfoy even though he was quite looking forward to spendingthe time with Potter, and his sexy body and sexy voice and sexy...-ness. But once again he tried to push the thought out of his head. _"I'm straight! I'm straight! I like girls! I enjoy kissing girls! I enjoy sleeping with girls! Do I still like girls?"_ he thought inside his head. _"Only one way to find out..." _he sighed to himself. Without any warning he grabbed Pansy by the shoulders and pushed her up against the wall. He lunged forward and greeted her with his lips, searching and exploring. She returned the kiss gently, then more urgent. Just as she melted into his wonderful kiss, he pulled away, having felt nothing.

"Draco? What was that about and why did you stop?" she asked while he ignored her and stormed towards the shower room.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" he asked himself once again as he reached for the doornob the the shower, were Potter was waiting patiently inside.

This is my first fan fic so be gentle on me...Reviews please!


End file.
